


The Turbolift Incident

by graytheglowinggay



Series: T'hy'la: Kirk and Spock's Grand Space Love Adventure [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Cliche, Confused Kirk, Confused Spock, Dammit Jim, Demisexual Spock, First Kiss, Five Year Mission, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mind Meld, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Spock, POV Kirk, Pansexual James T. Kirk, Pining Kirk, Purple Prose, T'hy'la, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trapped In Elevator, Vulcan Mind Melds, but it's low-key ok?, don't shame me for vulcan growling ok, i have dreams ok, kirk is smol, vulcans growl ok that's my headcanon, which means that when spock's happy he purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Kirk and Spock get stuck together in the Enterprise's turbolift, and they end up making a few confessions.





	

Kirk and Spock together entered the turbolift on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , to go down to Engineering to meet with Scotty for a routine check-up on the _Enterprise_ ’s warp drive. Kirk had left Sulu at the helm, but honestly, it probably wasn’t even necessary. Hell, the whole ordeal probably wasn’t even going to take very long. Scotty certainly knew what he was doing when it came to the _Enterprise_ , so more likely than not, the two of them would only have to spend approximately a minute looking over the warp drive, give Scotty a thumbs-up, and then return to their bridge stations.

Kirk took hold of the handle on the wall of the turbolift, and said “Engineering Deck.” He felt the small room start to travel down to the lower deck. Kirk glanced to his right, and he saw Spock standing next to him, arms crossed behind his back, standing tall, looking straight ahead. The lighting inside of the turbolift illuminated Spock’s profile in a way that he looked like a model for a portrait painter of old. _Damn that perfect Vulcan and his perfect face_ , Kirk thought as he took in the beauty of his First Officer.

Of all the things that Kirk suspected would happen during his first command, the most unexpected was falling in love with Commander Spock. Vulcans had never really been Kirk’s type, but that had all changed when his second-in-command had first beamed onto the _Enterprise_. Kirk knew the rules of Starfleet, which said that relationships between officers of unequal ranking were frowned upon, but that didn’t really bother him. Kirk wasn’t really one for following rules. What did stand in his way, for perhaps the first time in his life, was fear of rejection. Kirk had dated an above-average number of people for someone so young, but every single one of those relationships had ended in disaster. Kirk didn’t want a relationship with Spock to end that way too. Not least because of the strong friendship that the two of them already had. Kirk knew a good thing when he had one, and taking the next step, even if it was all that he wanted, could mean losing all of it.

“What are you planning on doing tonight, Mr. Spock?” Kirk asked, attempting to get rid of the stifling silence inside of the lift.

“I have some documents that I was planning on looking through, and then I was going to meditate. Why do you ask?” Spock replied, in his usual matter-of-fact way.

“I was just wondering if we could play a game of chess.”

“I would not object to that idea.”

“2200, my room?”

“I will be free at that point, so, yes.”

Another conversation with Spock completed without bringing up romantic feelings. Another victory for James Tiberius Kirk. However, just as Kirk was enjoying his inner gloating, the turbolift lurched to a halt.

“Dammit, what is this?” Kirk grumbled, and quickly flipped open his communicator. “What’s wrong, Scotty?”

“There seems to be something a-matter with the lift, Captain.” Scotty replied.

“Well, I can see that,” Kirk snapped back. “Can you anything about it?”

“I’d first have to figure out what’s wrong with the lift, Captain, and that might take a while.”

“You’re the Chief Engineer of the best ship in Starfleet, and you don’t know how to fix a damn turbolift?”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but you’ll just have to wait.”

“Fine. Kirk out.” He flipped closed the communicator and put it away. “Well, Mr Spock, it looks like we’re stuck here.”

“That appears to be the case, Captain. We could take this opportunity to have a private conversation, since we are so rarely able to while we are on duty.”

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Kirk replied, but internally he didn’t know what to do. Now would be the perfect time to confess his feelings, but, at the same time, it was the worst time to confess. They were alone together, but they were also trapped together in a turbolift that couldn’t have been more than 36 square feet in area, so if it went wrong, it would just be the two of them and awkward silence.

“I do have a few things to say to you, Jim.” _Jim_. So it was something personal. Probably not a big deal, though. Hell, he could just be calling him “Jim” just to humor him.

“Well, go ahead then.” Kirk replied.

“Jim, I consider you to be one of my closest friends. That is why what I have to say is important.”

 _Something important, huh?_ , Kirk thought, though he knew that it was probably going to be him complaining about how illogical Kirk was again. He couldn’t get his hopes up. But still, what if he was?

“Jim, I have spent 17 consecutive nights meditating on one particular subject, and I still have yet to reach an answer, or at least a conclusion that could satisfy me.”

“What is that subject?”

“You, Jim.”

 _Ok, now this has to mean what I think it means. It_ _has_ _to._

“What do you mean?”

“You confuse me, and yet also fascinate me. There are feelings, feelings that I cannot explain nor meditate away that haunt my waking hours and my dreams, and I have concluded that you are the cause of these emotions.”

“Describe these feelings, Mr Spock.”

“Jim, your mind calls to me. The melds that we have shared are all that I can think about. When your mind was connected with mine, I felt-- I felt…”

“At peace?”

“Yes.” Spock replied.

Kirk didn’t know how to feel, didn’t know what to do, and yet… he did it anyway. He took Spock’s hands into his own, brought him close, and looked deep into his first officer’s deep brown eyes, the eyes that had trapped him at the beginning of their five-year mission.

“Spock, some feelings, these feelings, they don’t need to be explained. The only answer that I need about any of this is,” he took his hands, and, gently, placed them on either side of Spock’s face, “will you have me?”

Kirk slowly leaned in and gently kissed his first officer. Kirk could feel Spock’s surprise as they first made contact, but he quickly returned the kiss with a fiery passion that Kirk would have never suspected him of being capable of a few minutes before. He grabbed hold of the front of Kirk’s command gold uniform, and pulled him in closer. Kirk could feel how _ravenous_ Spock was as he tried to claim all of Kirk’s body as his own. He _growled_ , and forced Kirk up against the wall, and placed dexterous Vulcan fingers on Kirk’s psi points. Sensing what Spock was trying to do, Kirk placed his fingers on Spock’s temples, and completed the meld.

The two of them tumbled into a space between minds, not wholly within one or the other, but belonging to both. Kirk could feel the waves of emotion from Spock pound against his mind, _desire-need-fear-wanting-longing-confusion-satisfaction_ … It would have overwhelmed him, if he didn’t already know the reason. Two minds and two bodies, connected as one. He knew that neither of them knew what they were doing, but that was half the fun. Almost as suddenly as the meld had been initiated, fingers were removed from psi points just as the kiss was broken. The two of them were breathing heavily, and Spock’s eyes were dark with desire just as they were also wide with shock.

“Captain, I-- I apologize for my behavior. It was out of line.” Spock frantically replied, stepping back from Kirk.

Kirk chuckled. “Spock, don’t be. You know as well as I that we both needed that.”

Spock attempted to rebuff this comment with a raised eyebrow and a knowing glance, but it just came off as forced.

“The past few minutes aside, what does this mean for the two of us?”

“Jim, while in this most recent bond, I detected something rather fascinating. A bond, or, at least, the potential for it, buried within both of our minds.”

“And what is that bond, Mr Spock?”

“A _t’hy’la_ bond, that most rare of bonds.”

“Explain this “ _t’hy’la_ ” bond, please.”

“A _t’hy’la_ bond is not something that can be created, nor can you choose who your _t’hy’la_ is. If you and another are _t’hy’la_ , it is said that the two of you are destined to meet, no matter how complex the circumstances in the way. A _t’hy’la_ bond is a warrior bond, a remnant of Vulcan’s violent past. _T’hy’la_ were brothers-in-arms, sworn to each other in battle and in love. What particularly surprised me about this was that a psi-null such as yourself would foster the potential for a _t’hy’la_ bond.”

“So, are you telling me that the two of us are Vulcan soulmates?”

“Perhaps not the best analogy, but I suppose that it works.”

“Wow. Well, this isn’t something that they teach you about in Starfleet Academy.”

“Speaking of Starfleet, there is one major concern. Assuming that we do decide to eventually develop this bond into a wedding bond, we will have to find some way around the rules against relationships between officers of differing ranks.”

“Spock, if Starfleet’s best Captain and best First Officer share a telepathic Vulcan destiny bond, I think that they’ll make an exception.”

Spock may have tried his best to appear neutral at Kirk’s comment, but Kirk could tell that he was smiling. The two of them moved together again, and shared a second kiss, sure to be the second of countless to come. Unfortunately, this kiss was interrupted by the sound of Kirk’s communicator going off.

“This is Captain Kirk speaking.” Kirk said, flipping open the communicator.

“Captain, we got the lift back up and running. The two of you should be able to get down here without any more trouble.” Scotty replied.

“Thanks, Scotty. We’ll be down there soon. Kirk out.”

“Jim, it appears that this turbolift malfunction wasn’t as disastrous as you thought it would be.” Spock said, returning to his typical stance as the lift continued downward.

“I’d say you’re right about that, Mr Spock.”

In the future, the two of them would look back on those 20 minutes as the best of their lives up to that point. However, the full consequences of that first step weren’t fully apparent. To them, it was just a wonderful incident en route to a routine warp drive inspection.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this. Note: I will probably not take this as the canon way that they got together in every single one of my fics, simply because I love playing with all of the possible ways that they could have fallen in love. I mostly just couldn't resist the cliche.


End file.
